mortalkombatfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat (gra wideo)
Mortal Kombat jest pierwszą częścią serii gier o tej samej nazwie. Gra została wydana w 1992 roku, a jej fabuła opowiada o dziesiątym turnieju Mortal Kombat i ostatecznym pokonaniu czarnoksiężnika Shang Tsunga, przez mnicha z Shaolin – Liu Kanga. Rozgrywka Gra Mortal Kombat została stworzona przez Midway w odpowiedzi na sukces gry Street Fighter II Capcoma. System walki znacząco różnił się od tego z Street Fighter i był używany we wszystkich kontynuacjach, aż do Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Sterowanie składało się z pięciu przycisków, ułożonych w znak „X”: high punch (wysoki cios pięścią), low punch (niski cios pięścią), high kick (wysokie kopnięcie), low kick (niskie kopnięcie) oraz przycisk bloku, a także ośmiokierunkowy joystick. Nowością w grze było Fatality - specjalne wykończenie, wykonywane na pobitym przeciwniku, aby dobić go w makabryczny sposób. Przykładowo Sub-Zero mógł chwycić wroga za głowę i wyrwać ją wraz z kręgosłupem, podczas gdy ciało opadało na ziemię w kałuży krwi. Fatality mogło zostać wykonane tylko i wyłącznie po pokonaniu przeciwnika. Mortal Kombat wprowadziło także pojęcie żonglerki, wykorzystane w późniejszych kontynuacjach i innych grach. Polegało to na tym, że gdy przeciwnik po otrzymaniu uderzenia znajdzie się w powietrzu, nie może on wykonać żadnego ruchu, aż do upadku na ziemię i ponownego wstania. Teoretycznie, żonglując można było pokonać przeciwnika, jednak było to bardzo trudne w praktyce. Wojownicy 'Grywalne postacie' *Johnny Cage *Liu Kang *Sub-Zero *Scorpion *Raiden *Sonya Blade *Kano *Goro (grywalny tylko na Game Boyu, inaczej sub-boss) 'Niegrywalne postacie' *Shang Tsung (boss) *Reptile (ukryty przeciwnik) 'Niezrealizowane postacie' * Ermac (czerwony ninja) Areny W Mortal Kombat znajdowało się siedem różnym aren, gdzie można było stoczyć pojedynek: *Dziedziniec *Wyjście z Pałacu *Świątynia wojowników *Jama I *Sala tronowa *Nora Goro *Dół Jamy - ta arena była dostępna jedynie podczas pojedynku z Repitlem Fabuła Pięćset lat temu coroczny turniej Shaolin, najbardziej prestiżowy turniej na świecie, został nawiedzony przez starego czarnoksiężnika i dziwaczną cztero-ręką kreaturę, która pokonała Wielkiego Kung Lao. Ten wojownik Shokan był pół-człowiekiem, pół-smokiem o imieniu Goro i tym sposobem stał się wielkim mistrzem wojowników przez następne pięćset lat. To wszystko było częścią planu Shang Tsunga by obrócić równowagę w chaos i pomóc Pozaświatowi podbić Wymiar Ziemski. Liu Kang postanowił zostać uczestnikiem turnieju by przywrócić równowagę. Kaskader, aktor i mistrz sztuk walk Johnny cage też postanowił uczestniczyć w turnieju i zaprzyjaźnił się z Liu, w czasie gdy wybuchła walka pomiędzy nimi a Kano. Wojownik z klanu Lin Kuei Sub-Zero został zaproszony do turnieju przez samego Shang Tsunga, dwa lata po jego misji gdy miał zdobyć amulet shinnoka. Według jego zakończenia pokazanego w Mortal Kombat, jego celem było zabicie Shang Tsunga, na zlecenie jego wrogów. Nieumarły członek klanu Shirai Ryu Scorpion dołączył do turnieju w celu zemsty na Sub-Zero, myśląc że to on jest odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć (w MK Mythologies jest powiedziane że Scorpion myślał że Sub-Zero zamordował także jego rodzinę jak i pozostałych członków klanu). Bóg Gromów Raiden został zaproszony przez Tsunga osobiście, a raiden powidział mu że "wszyscy ci, którzy sprzeciwiają się Raiden'owi będą zniszczeni." Przybrał on ludzką formę by móc wziąć udział w turnieju. Kano, najbardziej diaboliczny członek klanu czarnego smoka, był ścigany przez siły specjalne Stanów Zjednoczonych, pod dowództwem porucznika Sonii Blade. W ostatniej chwili dostał się na statek przewożący członków turnieju. Motywacją do uczestnictwa w tym turnieju było obrabowanie pałacu Shang Tsunga który ponoć miał ściany ze złota. Gdy Sonia i jej drużyna przybyli na miejsce Shang Tsung postanowił to wykorzystać. Zaatakował ich z zaskoczenia i pojmał towarzyszy broni Sonii zmuszając tym samym ją do uczestnictwa w turnieju (gdyby odmówiła jej towarzysze zostali by zgładzeni). Po wygraniu przez Pozaświat dziewięciu walk, nasi bohaterowie będą musieli zapobiec inwazji na ziemię poprzez zwyciężenie dziesiątej walki, albo cała ludzkość będzie zgubiona. Kategoria:Gry